Shang Kwan
Shang Kwan also known as the Butcher of Larassa is a powerful Tao Archmage Overview Shang Kwan hails from a remote providence deep in the heart of central China, and is very ancient and adept at the mystical arts of Taoism. He is neither good nor entirely evil, but he cares nothing for people, only the accumulation of power through greater knowledge. Kwan was born around 400 years ago in a time of great unrest, when the nations of Japan and China waged war together over the land that is presently known as North Korea. He was fathered by an act of violence when a Chinese soldier raped a Korean woman after murdering her father and mother. That she survived was itself a minor miracle, but the son grew up regarded as a hated half-breed and a cruel reminder of the days of Japanese occupation, and so the people of his village ostracized him, who drove him and his mother into exile. That she perished from starvation and disease was only to be expected...but that the boy lived and grew to manhood was far less to be credited. It seems that he was born possessed of unusual talents that granted him a favored place in the scheme of larger events that were to follow, and by turns he came to the attention of a Taoist mystic, who recognized in him the seeds of greatness that could be enhanced through time and training. While Shang-Kwan understands the concept of community, kinship ties and friendship and has observed these traits in others, he’s never felt them in his own life. Shang has worked his entire life to achieve what he has and sees no reason to waste even a second of his time fretting for the sake of those mindless sheep who do not have wit enough to care for themselves. Shang-Kwan believes that mere mortals are fools who relish their ignorance and flaunt it as a badge of courage, despising those who take the time to study and learn. It is rule by the thug and the bully that is the true lot of civilized society, he finds nothing noble or of consequence to laud in those who care not a whit for one another. This world belongs to the strong and the insightful...the man who understands its workings is the master of all fate, far more dangerous for what he knows than the rude brute who lumbers around feeding his animal appetites and rutting himself into extinction. History When Shang-Kwan became aware of Eileen a child has the blood of the gods, while Lylac is a Nexus, child of a near-Nexus, and possesses the unique combination of traits that she has inherited from both of her mothers, and Fragrance a Sentinel in training he grew interested in the power that lies dormant within them. So he teleported into the Tendo household seeking to claim that power for himself at the expense of those children. After introducing himself Shang Kwan refused to answer there their inquiries of why he was there before incapacitating everyone. Once he grew tired of dealing with them he merely froze time. This time he was stopped by a counterpart of Nabiki from Continuum #32145896. as a Lore Master this Nabiki proved to better be able to stand her ground against him. Unfortunately he still proved to be too much for her. With all obstacles dealt with Shag-Kwan took Lylac, Eileen, and Fragrance and transported back to his lair. Placing the three under the Eye of Hotath Shang-Kwan was surprised to see that they were awake when he went to check up on them. All three girls at once fell silent and played "dumb," taking advantage of the normal tendency of adults to expect nothing more from infant toddlers than some innocent cooing and gurgling noises. Frangrance quickly grew annoyed at Kwan for taunting them but was quickly calmed down by Lylac hoping that he would just keep monologing and ignore them. However quickly realized that the three were far more developed for their chronological ages then they presented themselves as and explained how he was going to absorb the various the godlike abilities that reside within them. Fortunately for the young girls the man was speaking more to himself than to them allowing Ekko to think up a way to escape. When their parents arrived to rescue them Shang allowed their entry as he was impressed by Ranma being able to host four Elementals and Mousse being a master of Shadow. Shang appeared before the two. For Ranma it was the instant shock of recognition, while for Mousse it was a first time experience, but both knew their enemy in an instant from the cold and calculating look in his eyes as he regarded them both with a faint smile of easy condescension. Realizing that it was a trap Ranma at once summoning the power of his elemental ladies into both hands and attempting to harness them, only to find their mismatched forces less than easy to summon in concert. Mousse extended his hands and projected his chains from their usual point of concealment. Kwan merely raised a hand and halted the chains mid-way to his position. Seeing this Ranma decided to shift tactics and called instead upon the energies of one elemental, extending his right arm and summoning Latisha, who appeared in the form of a fiery dragon who opened her jaws wide and spewed flame in the Archmage's direction. But Kwan merely withstood the flames then raised his hand and summoned the fires into himself and banished the flames altogether. Seeing that Ranma was little better than an amateur. Kwan gestured and caused a blast of energy to engulf the spot where Ranma had been standing, only Ranma was not fool enough to remain still and just take it, having shifted at once to take evasive maneuvers based on the Umisenken. After dodging Shag-Kwan’s blast Ranma tried the direct approach, shifting from defensive to the attack, but no sooner did he close upon his enemy then he encountered some sort of invisible barrier that deflected his fists and caused him to literally bounce off and strike the nearest wall with his backside. Mousse took this opportunity to attack and before Shang-Kwan could react a curtain of darkness spread out from the Chinese youth and engulfed him. Shang-Kwan literally felt a wave of chilling darkness rise up from the floor to surround him, but despite evidencing mild surprise on this point the Archmage gave no evidence of concern as the blanket of Shadow rose up to neck level. This still proved not to be enough Kwan caused a brilliant wave of light to radiate out from his body, disrupting the Shadow and causing Mousse to stumble backwards. Of the two Ranma as the Nexus was clearly the more dangerous so Kwan decided to focus his attention on him. Ranma attacked again this time using the Yamasenken, attempting to employ brute force to "break down" the barrier surrounding his foe as he would the doors to a house...and yet still the barrier held, his foot coming no nearer to Kwan than his fists had the first time. This time there was no time to move to avoid the assault, but Kwan had chosen to employ a wide-spread force projection rather than a concentrated energy burst, and so Ranma was merely stunned and hurled backwards rather than blown apart to his constituent elements. Ranma skidding to a halt just a few meters shy of the edge of the circular pit. Lylac called out to her father in worry. Hearing this Ranma attempted to shake the sparks out from his field of vision he looked up in dismay and saw three diminutive forms hovering upside down at the center of the chamber then told them that he would be there to rescue them in a second. Fragrance seeing Shang warned Ranma of his approach. Ranma wasted not time getting back to his feet and assuming a fighting crouch. Concentrating all of his energy into his left hand and summoning up Sharil. The very floor literally shot up with a pillar of water that engulfed Shang-Kwan, who acted surprised for a mere second before reacting in time to draw the elemental into his hand, and then capture her as her fluid form vanished altogether. Studying his now empty hand Shang-Kwan taunted Ranma to try again. Nagisha asked Ranma to let her try to which he heard Karina voice protest, afraid that she was just going to share the same fate as Sharil and Latisha. HOWEVER Nagisha refused to cower as Ranma was in danger. This time the very stones beneath Kwan's feet rose up and formed a fist with which to crush him, but once more the Archmage summoned up an energy field to meet and contain the danger, and then a mere twisting of one hand caused Nagisha's elemental essence to be snatched up, and all at once she vanished from Ranma's template. Despite the fears that were gripping his chest Ranma remained defiant. Before Lylac, Fragrance, and Eileen’s horrified eyes Shang Kwan cast Ranma into the Abyss. There came an instant of opportunity in the moment when Shang-Kwan caused the portal to appear and swallow up Saotome Ranma. Mousse had acted to attempt to rescue his brother-in-law by casting one of his chains as a lifeline, but the Wizard had severed this with a slash of one hand, causing the part not gripped by Ranma to go flying past the edge of the portal and straight across the pit in the direction of three very anxious children. Mousse staggered backwards but was not yet taken out of the fight. That feat was accomplished mere instants later, however, as Kwan hurled yet another spell, this one multi-faceted that simultaneously struck the Chinese boy in a number of unguarded places. With those two subdued Shang left to extend his best wishes to Cologne and the rest of the Tendo Posse who had come. Finding them fighting his Trolls he unleashed a wave of force that drove her to her knees and made her lose her grip upon her staff before she had time enough to erect her defenses. After greeting them from the high rock faced formation atop which he was standing. His eyes briefly flashed with fire, and a wave of pain and force fanned out to engulf the human fighters, leaving the Trolls utterly unaffected. Almost like puppets with their strings cut loose, one by one Natsume, Tatewaki, Kurumi and Ryoga toppled to the ground and remained unmoving, not unconscious but rather paralyzed, their bodies utterly refusing to obey the signals that their brains were frantically sending. As Cologne frantically fought against the force that held her at bay Shang-Kwan taunted her for her refusal to bring Siren with her. Suddenly said force reversed itself and she was jerked off her feet and suspended in mid-air, hovering only a couple of meters away from Shang-Kwan as the wizard observed her closely. Cologne struggled in vain against the invisible hands gripping her tiny body, but all at once her eyes went wide and she found herself being subjected to the effects of an even more potent spell, and against her will she started to change and lose her withered appearance. Old age disappeared, to be replaced moments later by ageless beauty as her white hair turned Indigo and her skin lost all of its wrinkles, assuming a smooth and blemishless texture as her body filled out in all the appropriate areas and grew to a somewhat more "normal" stature. The others gasped in shock as they lay prone upon the ground, now gripped by Trolls struggling in vain to regain control over their captive body. Shang-Kwan's smile became a leer as his eyes roved up and down the Matriarch's transformed visage of unparalleled beauty. While Cologne struggled to fight free of his grip upon her, but all she managed to grate out (in a voice no longer so raspy or withered), that she his here true appearance to guard herself against fools like him who only see what is on the surface. Since it was several more hours yet until the stars and planets were in the appropriate position. He invited to share an evening meal with him. Ryoga managed to gasp out Ranma’s name after studying his face Shang-Kwan realized they were family. After informing them that Ranma and Mousse were also his guest he had the trolls carry them inside. He then turned around and headed back towards his tower fortress, a hapless Cologne following after him as she floated in his wake, albeit unwilling. Kuno tried to intervene only to be told that while the were told not to damage them they didn’t have to be careful. They even went so far as to threaten Kurumi who stifled a sharp scream as she was carried like a rag doll in the brutish hands of the Troll, appalled at how easily they had just been subdued and defeated, and even more worried that none of them might live to see another tomorrow. Cologne awakened to discover that she was chained to a wall with arms and legs spread akimbo and the cloying scent of mildew all around her that befitted her dank environs, which to all appearances seemed to be a fairly standard castle dungeon. Hearing Shang’s voice compelled her to turn and gaze in the man's direction and demand to know what he had done with her and the others. She was shocked to hear her voice did not carry the raspy quality of old age but rather held the strength of youth undiminished. Shang-Kwan stepped into better lighting as he explain that while he’s seeing to it that the others are suitably entertained she is his special guest. Cologne flatly denied that she would ever bow before him. Shan-Kwan’s confidence was bone chilling as he called Cologne out on her hypocrisy in condemning him when she does whatever she thinks is necessary to preserve her power. As the two argued Cologne quickly grew to realize that he wasn’t merely mad, but a sociopath. Dismissing Cologne declaring that she would stop her he finally revealed what he did to Ranma Cologne's eyes went wide and she took on a note of fear in her tone and expression as he explained how he trapped Ranma in a dimensional void leading straight to the abyss. He was distracted from taunting by the sound on one of his elixir beacons being shattered with a certain prideful air of smugness Cologne guessed that it was her great-great-granddaughters causing Shang-Kwan to realize that he could no longer sense the Eye of Hotath. All at once he quickened his pace, all but running rather than masterfully striding through the chamber, and he teleported with great haste at the very last moment before leaving Cologne's field of vision altogether. When Shang-Kwan finally found them Lylac shouted scatter then promptly followed her own advice and ducked under a table to begin scurrying for cover. Eileen had already taken the very same thought to heart and had found a makeshift cubby-hole by punching her way through a section of the wall directly under a different table. However she still needed a little time to call out to the others to help her stall and distract him. Meanwhile a furious Shang-Kwan manifested in the middle of the laboratory complex, whirling around to see the mess that had become of his workshop. Fragrance and Eileen began complaining about Shang-Kwan blaming them for the mess before being told to shut up by Lylac. When he threatened to make them pay for destroying his ruby Fragrance asked what the big deal was before stopping herself. Shang-Kwan whirled around and nearly launched a spell only to be hit in the head by an object thrown by Lylac who immediately dove back for the concealment of some benches. Shang-Kwan whirled about and unleashed the spell that he had been gathering in a new direction, but so hasty was his casting of the offensive spell that instead of striking the child it got entangled among the metal and wooden legs of the benches themselves, which caused the energies to fizzle out on the tangled length of wire that had been hastily strewn between them. Impressed at the trap they set Shang-Kwan calmed down enough to find them only for Eileen to toss a line of chord at his legs and trip him up before he could cast another spell. He fell heavily to the floor only to find that the miniature redhead was scurrying up a wall and moving with such speed that she could almost be taken for a baby-sized spider. Kicking out with her tiny legs she tumbled high over a suspending bean directly overhead and kept on going, then kept right on yanking with her end of the wire as Shang-Kwan found himself being drawn into an upside-down position, suspended above the floor with his warms moving wildly in a futile attempt to regain his balance. Once he was in the air she gave the signal for Lylac and Fragrance to grab the nearest objects at hand and start beating up the wizard as though he were a man-shaped piñata. Unfortunately they were forced to run when the objects that were formerly levitating started to come crashing down as the wizard lost his concentration. Three tiny forms darted a hasty exit towards the door to the lab as the chemicals in those flasks collided with each other upon crashing to the floor and exploded. Upon seeing movement the three of them started taking off as fast as their tiny legs would carry them, even as a smoking and badly singed form stumbled out from the chamber, coughing and sputtering a bit but otherwise surprisingly quite intact considering the conditions of his alchemical chamber. It was hardly dignified for Shang-Kwan to run after the trio of sawed off little rugrats, but he was well angered beyond the point of reason and had all but forgotten about his original purpose for kidnapping them in the first place. His only intention was to catch and punish them in the most extreme and gruesome manner that he could envision, and so he readied his energies and prepared to cast a spell when he rounded the corner and came upon Ekko. He advanced only to realize that he’d been tricked into running out over a deadfall, one of the many hidden traps that laced his castle to ensnare the unwary. Shang-Kwan was too well skilled in magic to let himself be defeated by a little thing like gravity. Casting a levitation spell he was silently amazed at himself for being so infuriated that he had failed to see the warning signs that he had put in all the rooms bearing such perils, but even more amazed to see that the Eileen was not actually standing on a floor (as she had appeared to be doing at first glance) but was actually supporting herself above the pit by means of a wire that she was holding with one handwhile keeping her body perfectly upright and rigid. Ekko then used her free hand to pull a test-tube vial out from behind her waist and hold it up for him to examine. Then Kwan did the natural thing and turned his gaze down into the pit itself, and thus saw the tub of chemicals that was wedged between the spikes. She let the tube fall, and Kwan made a desperate grab for it, onlyto miss as his intended quarry hastily scampered up the wire with both hands grappling it as though it were a rope that could carry her to safety. Meanwhile the tube hit the tub and its cap came loose, allowing the chemicals to mix, which prompted a catalytic reaction that required only a fraction of a second to engage. Landing gracefully on bare feet beside her two waiting companions, Fragrance and Lylac the three congratulated themselves. Eileen still had doubts so urged her companions to get moving once again so that they could set up their next ambush. They started down the corridor when they suddenly found a figure blocking their path, panting like an angry bull and covered in soot-singed magical robes with bloodshot eyes betraying a kind of near madness. Shang-Kwan then unleashed his horrific spell point blank at all three children, and with no time for them to seek cover or evasion. However once again they had the presence of mind to set a trap by scattering salt down the corridor. All at once Shang-Kwan felt the power cut off in mid-gesture, and then nothing poured forth in response to his frantic commandments, leaving him to stand there staring uncomprehendingly at his own outstretched hands, then at the intended victims of his spell, and in slowly dawning horror he came to a belated realization. He started to back away when he suddenly tripped over his own legs as Fragrance shot down between his feet and managed to position herself behind both of his ankles, even as Lylac came rushing forward and launched her tiny form at his knee-caps, and Eileen vaulted over her shoulders to deliver a fist to his chin that sent Shang-Kwan tumbling backwards, spinning about in mid-air and seeing a panoply of stars and planets that made for quite an interesting astrological array worthy of deeper study and further contemplation. Bursting through a wall Shang-Kwan landed in front of the second who had come to rescue Eileen, Fragrance, and Lylac. Who just collectively stared in surprise for a moment at the groaning mass of bruises. The presence of the bruised and battered wizard in their midst inspired Nabiki to seek to take advantage of his obvious state of incapacitation, so she reached down to pick him up and hold him atarms length, giving him a good shake for measure to insure that she had his full, undivided attention before launching into her opening bargaining position. Now that he was outside of the three’s trap Shang-Kwan snap out of his momentary daze since whatever had been cutting off the flow of Ki into his body was no longer in effect. The power swelled up inside of him. There was no time to shout a warning as ATOTW Nabiki tried to flow into motion, accelerating her body to several times the normal speed that bone and muscle could manifest. She managed to break his hold by inserting herself like a wedge into the space between the both of them, but not before Nabiki self absorbed a dangerous amount of elemental magical energy, and she gave back with a scream of intense pain as the power erupted all over her body, bursting into flames that would have consumed a normal woman into ashes within the space of a few seconds. While ATOTW Nabiki did what she could to deflect as much of the force back at the Archmage. Beatrice snapped into motion to assist the other Nabiki by blanketing her with a foam that extinguished much of the fire, leaving her badly burned and blistered but otherwise very much alive while the rest of the dangerous elemental energy radiated from her agonized hide without doing more internal damage. Alison attempted to attack him but was rebuffed with a wave of his hand as he quite literally swatted her aside, sending her tumbling wildly towards the pit that was a sheer dead fall. That left just the two Lore Master’s to confront the dangerous wizard who was seething with fury and looking very much like he wanted to vent his wrath at the most available targets. Fortunately a furious Kasumi lashed out and struck Shang-Kwan where he stood with channeled lightning bolts that bathed him briefly and made his skeleton illuminate from beneath his torn and battered robes. Shang-Kwan turned to confront Kasumi, but the enraged goddess that she was did not give him a chance to form a reply as her lands quite literally glowed with energy that she unleashed upon him in the form of magical lightning. He was bathed briefly in a wash of energy. While he wasn’t destroyed her attack drove him to his knees as he momentarily prostrated himself before Kasumi, who stood there regarding him imperiously as though he were some lowly form of insect. Frank nervously tip-toe his way around her as if himself surprised at seeing the way his normally demure and highly feminine girlfriend was taking on a role more in keeping with a heavenly avenger. Beatrice calmed her down when she informed everyone that Nabiki was fine. Lotion quickly realized that as an Akashic Projection Anri can can absorb any attack and instrument self-repair without any real damage being permanently effected to Nabiki. Now aware that powerful forces were aligned against him Shang-Kwan straighten out and regain his imperious posture. Kasumi glared at him and her outstretched hands shot electrical fire, but this time he caught and deflected her energies with a hastily erected spell, smiling all the while as his own eyes started to glow with a fire erupting from within. And then he spoke words in a language which alarmed Lotion who cried out to warn everyone just instants before a bomb blast went off within our midst. ATOTW Lotion and Nabiki erected a barrier preventing a wave of searing energy from flattening everyone in the room, and even then it was a near thing as it picked up everyone else and sent them flying in every other direction. Frank reacted instinctively to thrust himself behind Kasumi so that he could use his greater bulk to shelter her as the two of them were slammed into a wall many meters distant. Beatrice and Nabiki were a bit less lucky as they had no one to shelter them in the same manner, but some sort of force field protected them both as Beatrice took the brunt of the assault and managed to outride it. Shang-Kwan reared up at the center of the chamber when the effect of his spell subsided only to struck in the chest by a battleaxe that managed to stagger him backwards as it caromed off whatever protective shielding he managed to erect at the very last instant. He seemed as surprised as anyone as the one who had thrown it calmly entered the room, flanked by her adoptive Great Grandmother (who seems to have a few frayed edges around that illusion of old age that she normally manifests) and the rest of the missing crew entered the scene looking poised and ready to unleash hell in their own distinctive manner. Not seeing Ranma Nabiki was quick to ask where he was only to be told that they didn’t know. Shang-Kwan was about to cast them into the abyss to join Ranma only to paused and glanced sidelong as though sensing something were amiss. That was when the air crackled and hissed and suddenly formed a circular hole that expanded out like a donut-shaped torus, and through this gap appeared the missing Saotome Ranma, large as life and looking no worse for wear, and as ready to kick butt. There was obvious relief in Ramna’s eyes as he saw his family though he was momentary disorientated when he looked at ATOTW Nabiki and then glanced at the now-masculine Nabiki. After making sure that everyone was okay he turned his focus back towards Shang-Kwan. Shang-Kwan gasped like a stock villain out of central casting, as no one had ever escaped the Void before. Shaking off his surprised Shang-Kwan told Ranma that while he didn’t know how Ranma escaped his presence wouldn’t make a difference. Before things could proceed any further than they had there was a noise rather like a burp, and then the space where the ring of fire had appeared suddenly spat out a pair of comely female forms, both naked, one golden hued and the other distinctly pale purple. Sobriel and Karina lay sprawled on top of one another with the look of a pair of very satisfied ladies, their energies swirling together in a way that informed that they had been engaged in a type of hanky panky that mere mortals could not hope to enjoy, being that having a solid body would tend to get in the way of quite literally merging your essence with another. Sobriel quickly admitted that if Karina had told her sooner that joining with Ranma would be like that she wouldn’t have complained. Frank quickly summarized everyones thoughts as all eyes were turned with questioning looks towards Ranma. Ranma hastily introduced Sobriel to everyone. As Natsume and an angry Nabiki aasked what he had been up to Perfume eyed her her husband with a particularly predatory expression. Shang-Kwan meanwile demanded to know why Sobriel had betrayed him. Sobriel just told him to shut up and after she and Karina reformed in totally nude human form declared Ranma as her new lord and master. This didn’t really help Ranma’s case who grimaced at the look this earned from many in the room, but Keiko sounded definitely approving as she whistled and murmured. There was a variety of complex emotions ranging from Nabiki’s jealous glare to a disapproving scowl on her adoptive sister, Natsume. Her younger sister, Kurumi, was a bit harder to puzzle out as she was neither jealous nor hostile but obviously did have concerns about how her brother-in-law’s actions were reflecting on his family as a whole. But of all there none seemed more upset than Ryoga, who glared at Ranma with equal parts of outrage and resentment as he harshly demanded to know what Ranma had been doing while the rest of them were held prisoners. Shang-Kwan ignored all this and lashed out at Sobriel for her insolence, but where the power at his command lashed out it suddenly found Ranma in the way, interposing himself before the two elemental girls as he made rapid motion with both hands and caused the energy to drain away into the space between his fingers. As he had already defeated Ranma Shang-Kwan wasn’t worried. He made another gesture but Ranma’s hands went into motion and caused the air around him to swirl and form a kind of lens-like funnel, and then Ranma stabbed forward with his right hand while simultaneously cooling down the intensity of his Ki by several factors. The force of his personality rose up behind the power of his will as he reached out with his Ki and formed a connection grounded on the very spell that Kwan himself was casting. Kwan’s outstretched arms were suddenly frozen in the act of casting a spell, and his eyes went wide with shock and surprise as he felt his own energies being reshaped as a swirling vortex of air, and through the center of this straw-like funnel the power started to flow one way as Ranma pulled it in by the sheer force of his ego. Kwan could only watch in astonishment as Ranma took back his elementals. Kwan fell to the floor as the vortex between them dissolved, and suddenly he was the one who was looking diminished. Ranma flexing his arms and baring his sleeves to show the mobile tattoos that now covered them once again, informed Shang-Kwan that his plans were over and any attempt to continue would end his death. The others congratulated Ranma on defeating the Archmage though Nabiki pointed out that they were we’re still gonna have a talk about his habit of picking up strays. Eileen, Lylac, and Fragrance were quick to rush to their mothers careful to avoid getting too near to Kwan or to interpose themselves in the line of possible danger as they flocked around their legs and hugged them. Now that they knew that their children were safe it was time to decide what to do with the now-hapless Archmage. Lotion moved up to the fallen Archmage, with ATOTW Nabiki maneuvering tactfully to keep near in hand just in case the fellow tried something. She reminded Shang-Kwan that he was presently out mastered, outnumbered and at a disadvantage. When Kwan remained defiant Lotion threatened leave him at the mercy of the very charges he thought to use for his evil ambitions. Seeing the look of dread cross the man’s eyes Nabiki agreed even going so far as to threaten to make him their new housekeeper. For a moment Shang-Kwan’s lip curled in dismay, but then he glared hotly and started to rise up to his feet, only to feel the press of a slender hand against his neck, which froze him in place altogether. Cologne gasped and moved back into the shadow of her granddaughters while Frank wince somewhat as the others reacted with dismay, all savefor Lotion, who alone seemed unsurprised at the appearance of the blonde haired Amazon known as Siren the Archmage. Kwan’s face now lost all pretense of arrogance and condescension as he was lifted from the floor with ridiculous ease, and his eyes alone moved in his suddenly pallid face as he regarded the beautiful buxom woman in the Harem costume as though he were in the literal presence of the very devil. Mousse was the first to ask what she was doing there shocking Kurumi with the reveal that she was his grandmother. Siren like ATOTW Nabiki was sent by Anri and was there as a member of the ruling Council of the White Circle. Thanking the others for apprehending him Siren began to contemplate what to do with Kwan. Kwan made one last desperate plea and asked to take Nabiki’s offer to be her housekeeper before Siren conjured up a circle of light that formed up behind Kwan, and with barely an effort she tossed him through the gap then sealed it up behind him, leaving all of them with a brief glance of a place that was full of light yet had the look of a swirling hell, which sucked up even the screams that Kwan had attempted to manifest, leaving only silence in his wake as though he were not even a memory as the gap disappeared, leaving them in the resultant darkness. Category:Continuum-59343921